


silver lining

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i ruined the prompt, i wrote this in like five minutes so, just ignore everything, literally all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin”</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver lining

Zayn can’t really see straight, and he _thinks_ his brain is made out of liquid. He stumbles down the road and laughs to himself, because how can your _brain_ be made out of liquid? He finds Louis’ house a couple of blocks downn, but all the lights are switched off so he sighs and goes round the back.

It’s logical thinking, really, because the kitchen window is slightly open and if he can just _push_ himself through it. It’s harder than it looks, and Zayn hits his elbow on the brick wall more times than he can count as he hoists himself up. He groans when he hits his head on the top ledge, and literally fall through and lands messily sprawled over the sink. There’s a clatter of spoons and plate while Zayn tries jumping off the counter and lands on his knees on the rug.

His eyes light up when he hears the sound of a bark nearby, and then his vision is blurred by white fur. He pushes the dog off of him and wipes of the wetness from his face, “Hi.” He mumbles to the little dog, “When did Louis get a puppy?” he wanders aloud, pulling himself up from the ground, “He never tells me these things.”

Zayn yawns and stumbles into the living room, his head suddenly pounding with too much alcohol in his system. “I’ll sleep on this couch, you can take that one.” He murmurs, before yanking his shirt off and dropping himself onto the sofa. The leather is cold against his skin and curls up in an attempt to conserve heat, as his eyes droop down.

*

He wakes up with a hangover, to the sound of a shrill scream. He snaps his eyes open and immediately sits up, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. The dog from yesterday was curled up beside him but what was more concerning was the fact that he didn’t recognize the living room he was in or the man staring at him with an open mouth.

“Fuck.” Zayn stands up, his head spinning “You’re not Louis. Where’s Louis?”                       

“Louis is in his own home.” The guy says incredulously.

“This _is_ his home,” Zayn says helplessly, “Well it was _yesterday_ , when I got here.”

The guy slaps his forehead, “You’re his friend, aren’t you?” He asks, and Zayn nods dubiously.

“Yeah but –I’m confused.” Zayn murmurs, “And hung over.” He looks up at the guy helplessly, and he _thinks_ he recognizes him from somewhere.

“I’m Louis’ neighbour; I think you got the wrong house yesterday.”

Zayn gapes at him for a second, “No, c’mon, I can’t be that stupid.” He shakes his head, and they guy laughs.

“Well you were drunk.” He grins, with a shake of his head. “I’m Liam, the way.”

“I’m Zayn.” He drops his gaze, “Sorry for breaking into your house.”

“S’alright, happens to the best of us.”

Zayn laughs, “Really? I’ve yet to hear about someone breaking in to a stranger house completely drunk –through the window, if you were wondering.”

“Seriously? The window? No wonder it’s so cold.”

“I didn’t even question the random dog Louis had miraculously landed himself with.” Zayn mutters, “He doesn’t even _like_ dogs.”

Liam laughs, “She’s called Luna.”

She jumps up at the mention of her name and circles them happily. It’s only then he realises he’s been having this conversation shirtless, and his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head.

“I wasn’t even complaining!” Liam laughs, and Zayn certain his cheeks are bright red.

“Funny.” Zayn mutters, Liam completely unmindful to his embarrassment. “Anyway, I should probably go to Louis’ house now.”

“You should stay for breakfast” Liam offers, his voice light and easy. The offer was anything but. “I’m making French toast.”

“Liam,” Zayn groans, “You can’t invite me for dinner after I broke into your house, where are your morals gone?”

“My morals always seem to disappear in front of pretty people.” Liam shrugs.

“Did you just call me pretty?” Zayn asks.

“What?” Liam puts his hand up defensively, “It’s not like this is the first time I’m seeing you. You’re always with Louis.”

 “Are you even listening to me, I _broke_ into your house, and you’re _flirting_ with me.”

Liam laughs, and his grin is so happy that Zayn’s lips pull up into a reluctant smile. “Cool shit like this never happens to me, okay? Let me enjoy this, you attractive intruder.

Zayn huffs and shakes his head, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. “You’re an idiot.” Liam beams at him, “And I really should go, now.”

“If you won’t stay for breakfast, let me take you out for dinner?” Liam asks swiftly, looking at Zayn with hopeful eyes and Zayn melts under his gaze because how can he deny Liam anything when he looked like that?

 

**Author's Note:**

> so uh message me on tumblr @heckzayn and talk to me (comments are lovely)


End file.
